1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface method for searching a three-dimensional virtual space by using body ICON. More particularly, it relates to a interface method, which searches a three-dimensional virtual space image in the visual angle of a user immersed by the conversational operation of a body ICON.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, virtual space search forms a conclusion by the manipulation of a virtual camera. The real world changes according to the movement of a view line and a change in virtual space, which represents this real world on a computer must also reflect the movement of a view line. The change in such a visual line includes a change caused by the movement of a position, a change caused by standing stature and seated stature in the original place and a change caused by up-and-down movement of the head.
However, such an input device like a mouse or a joystick that we use in the main is a two-dimensional device. The movement of a camera, which corresponds to the movement of the input device, is two-dimensional in any one moment. So, when it is represented by the existing two-dimensional input method, only a change in visual line caused by the movement of a position is expressed, or other method is not supported or it is represented by one instrument or more. For that reason, a virtual space searcher feels disconnected with reality.
At present, many methods have been developed for three-dimensional space search, but most interfaces are not intuitive and it is inconvenient to use them. Due to inconvenience of search, it is difficult for the user to change his view line or direction to a place he is to search in the three-dimensional virtual world and there are many instances where the result of undesired action presents itself.
The present invention relates to an interface, which enables a general user to search a virtual space very intuitively and move accurately in a desired direction by search control interface technique, which solves the problem of such a search interface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an method which interfaces an ICON made by simplifying a virtual user so as to adjust it by the visual angle of a user immersed in three-dimensional virtual space image without a device which senses the movement of the human body and without using various instruments and then searches a virtual space.
An interface method for searching a three-dimensional virtual space image based on body ICON of the present invention comprises the step of: adjusting the movement of a virtual user for searching a three-dimensional virtual space image by elements such as the vertical height, the vertical angle, the horizontal direction and the position movement of a view line of the virtual user in such a way as the movement of the view line of the virtual user in actual life; and searching the three-dimensional virtual space image by displaying the ICON on the screen of main image for searching, and selecting each element of the displayed ICON and adjusting the vertical height, vertical angle, horizontal direction and searching position of a visual line according to the two-dimensional adjustment.
The present invention is characterized by that in order to provide a virtual space search interface method by conversational manipulation of a body ICON which searches a three-dimensional virtual space image by the view angle of the user immersed an ICON which can adjust the movement of a searcher by separating the vertical height, vertical angle and horizontal angle of the view line respectively is formed, and the ICON is shown on search image screen and the ICON is interfaced so that the searcher may adjust it with a mouse in such a way as the movement of the view line of the body in actual life.
The present invention realizes an interface which supports a search on the virtual space by operating the ICON made by simplifying the human body without a complication like attachment of a tracker or an optical device which senses the movement of the human body which changes the view line.
As against a problem posed by that three-dimensional environment depends on a two-dimensional input method and a newly rising three-dimensional input method which is not intuitive, the present invention can produce the same effect as changing the degree of freedom related to the view line in the actual world, namely, the movement of the view line caused by the forward and backward movement of the human body and the upward, downward and lateral movement of the head by manipulating the human body in the same way as moving it with an ICON which introduced two figures of a circle and a transformed tetragon which are the most simple forms of a figure.